The Bright Side Of The Moon
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Edward left Bella for her safety and never came back. Bella moved on just like he wanted. What happens when years later he meets and falls in love with her daughter? Will this love last? Or is he doomed to repeat the same mistake he made with her mother?
1. School

**A/N: I got this idea this morning and I just had to start writing it. I do not own Twilight. I just own my made up characters.**

**Chapter 1: School**

**Emma's POV**

"Emma, time for school" dad called from down the hallway.

"I'm coming dad" I said.

I got ready as fast as I could. Although untangling this mop I call hair was extremely hard. I have my mom's brown hair and brown eyes. Actually, my mom always said that I look exactly like she did at my age.

My mom's name is Isabella, but she prefers Bella. Mom has always been a little strange. She appears to be very happy, but sometimes I think there is a piece of her missing. I hear her cry when she is alone sometimes, and once when we were little EJ and I found her curled up in a ball. It really scared us, when she saw us she snapped out of it and she never did that again.

I wish I knew what happened that made my mom this way.

My dad's name was David Gonzales. He and my mom married twenty years ago, my was 25 then, and he was 27. They had me three years later, and then EJ the year after that. EJ stands for Edward Jacob, my mother was very determined that her first som was named Edward Jacob, but we just call him EJ. My mother was just as determined to name me Alice, but my dad preferred to name me Emma after his late sister, so Alice became my middle name instead. Not long after we were both born we moved away from Forks to Chicago.

"Emma, EJ" time for school" dad shouted.

"Coming" we both shouted at the same time.

My mom was away on business. She was a fashion designer. She said that she used to hate fashion, but it was an old friend of hers that changed her mind about it. She said this friend of hers used to dress her up like a barbie doll and drag her on shopping trips for makeovers.

As we pulled into the school parking lot we noticed several new cars in the parking lot.

"Those must belong to the new kids, the Cullens" I said.

"Their cars are nice" EJ said.

Of course he would say that, he loves cars.

We went our separate ways a few minutes later.

My first class of the day was Biology. I loved Biology and anything that had to do with Science.

A boy that I had never met before entered the classroom. He was beautiful. He had bronze hair, and skin so pale there was no way that it could be healthy.

I realized that their was only one empty seat and it was right next to me.

"Class, this is Edward Cullen. Mr. Cullen just take the empty seat next to Emma" he said.

Once he looked at me his golden eyes widened in surprise. Golden eyes? That's a strange eye color. Once he sat down he stared at me intently for a long time.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" he said.

"Hi, I'm Emma Gonzales" I said shaking his hand, it was freezing.

"Do you happen to know an Isabella Marie Swan? You look so much like her." he asked taking me by surprise.

"Yes"

"How do you know my mom?" I asked out of confusion and curiosity.

He looked completely stunned, not expecting this answer at all.

**Please Review**


	2. The Cullens

**Chapter 2: The Cullens**

** Emma's POV**

"You are her daughter?" he managed to ask through his shock.

"Yes I am. How do you know her?" I asked.

"I used to know her a long time ago" he said sadly.

"How is that possible? I mean you look the same age as me" I said.

He looked at me and said "some questions can't be answered" he said.

His cryptic behavior was getting really annoying "Just what do you mean by that?" I asked.

He wasn't going to say anything that much was clear.

"Where is your mom? I'd like to see her again" he said with that same sad look in his eyes.

"She's away on business right now, she won't be back for some time" I told him.

"What does she do?" he asked. I didn't understand his interest in my mother.

"She's a fashion designer"

"Fashion designer?" He was clearly taken by surprise.

"Yup"

"She says she hated fashion when she was my age, but her best friend got her into fashion" I said smiling.

He cracked a smile when I said that. He had a beautiful crooked smile that sent butterflies into my stomach. I almost forgot to breathe because he dazzled me so much.

I took a deep breath.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, you just dazzled me, and I love your smile" I said nervously.

He laughed, the drawing the attention of several nearby students.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, don't worry" he said.

"Like my mother like daughter" he muttered. Did I just hear him say that? I must have not heard correctly.

The teacher approached us with a mean look on his face so we decided to shut up before we got in trouble.

After class he approached me and grabbed my hand. This guy was freezing!

"Woah!" I jerked away from him in response. "You are freezing" I said before he could get offended.

"Can we see each other again?" he asked completely ignoring my comment.

"Okay" I said.

"Yes" I said completely lost in the intensity of his piercing gold eyes.

"You can sit with me and my family at lunch" he said.

The rest of the day went by extremely fast. I don't know why I was so attracted to Edward.

Before I knew it it was lunch time. I entered the cafeteria and I immediately spotted him with four other kids by him. They all stood out from the rest of us, especially the big burly guy and the beautiful blonde girl he had his arm around. Just looking at her made you take a hit to your self esteem.

"Emma, over here" Edward said waving his arm for me to come over.

All of them kept staring at me like they had seen me somewhere before, which wasn't possible I would remember such beautiful faces.

"These are my brothers Emmett and Jasper, and my sisters Alice and Rosalie" he said indicating to each person as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet all of you" I said.

"Why don't you come sit by me. I just know we are going to be great friends" Alice said.

I don't why I, but I liked her already.

"Of course. My middle name is Alice by the way" I told her.

"Really" she said completely shocked.

"Yeah, my mom wanted my first name to be Alice, but my dad wanted to name me after his little sister that had just died. So Alice became my middle name" I explained. For some reason Alice got very sentimental when I told her about my middle name.

"Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" Emmett asked.

"I just have a brother; EJ. It stands for Edward Jacob. My mom fought very hard to name him Edward" I said. Edward looked very sad when I told him that

"We used to know your mom. Where is she? We'd like to see her again" Alice said.

"My mom's not here right now. She's away on business. She's a fashion designer" I told her.

"She's a fashion designer. She hates fashion" Alice said seeming very surprised.

"Not anymore. She said her best friend is the one who got her into fashion. She's told me that this best friend her's used to drag her on shopping trips all the time, and she used to dress her up like a barbie doll and give her makeovers all the time" i said.

Alice just smiled deviously like she knew something I didn't.

"I wish I had a friend to drag me on shopping trips. No one ever wants to go the mall with me" I said.

Alice started bouncing around in her seat. She looked like a hyper pixie on drugs.

"If you want a shopping partner then Alice is your girl" Jasper said.

I looked at everyone and they all nodded in agreement.

"You, me, shopping this Saturday" she said.

"I can't wait" I said. I liked all of them already; especially Alice. I think she's right, we will be great friends.

"Be warned if you let her loose in a mall you might just find that she's purchased everything in the entire mall" Edward said, and we all laughed except Alice who pouted.

**Please Review**


End file.
